Axis powers
Albania (under German control) ** Serbia (Nedic Regime Puppet Government under German control) ** Italy (Italian Social Republic) ** Slovakia (Tiso regime) ** Monaco ** Croatia (Independent State of Croatia) ** Greece (Hellenic State) ** ΤΑΓΜΑΤΑ ΑΣΦΑΛΕΙΑΣ ** ΧΩΡΟΦΥΛΑΚΗ ** ΑΣΤΥΝΟΜΙΑ ΠΟΛΕΩΝ ** Burma (Ba Maw regime) ** Cambodia ** China (Reorganized National Government of China) ** India (Provisional Government of Free India) ** Inner Mongolia (Mengjiang) ** Laos ** Manchuria (Manchukuo) ** Philippines (Second Republic) ** Vietnam (Empire of Vietnam) PEOPLE *Bulgaria ** Boris III was the Tsar from 1918 until his death in 1943. ** Simeon II was Tsar of Bulgaria from 1943 until 1946, was underage and did not have any power. ** Kyril, Prince (knyaz) of Bulgaria, head of the regency council, 1943–44. ** Bogdan Filov, prime minister, 1940–43, member of the regency council, 1943–44. ** Dobri Bozhilov, prime minister, 1943–44. ** Ivan Ivanov Bagryanov was prime minister in 1944. He attempted to pull Bulgaria out of the war and declare neutrality. ** Konstantin Muraviev, prime minister, 1944.Bulgarian Agrarian National Union. ** Kimon Georgiev, prime minister, 1944–46. Zveno ** Aleksandar Tsankov, prime minister of the Bulgarian government-in-exile. ** Nikola Mikhov was a lieutenant general, Minister of Defence of Bulgaria ** Constantine Lukasz was a lieutenant general, Chief of Staff of the Bulgarian Army ** Stoyan Stoyanov was the highest scoring Bulgarian fighter ace of the Royal Bulgarian Air Force with 14 victories. ** Ferdinand Kozovski was a lieutenant-general in the Bulgarian who served as the Chairman of the National Assembly of Bulgaria from 1950–1965. ** Damyan Velchev was a Bulgarian colonel-general, Minister of Defence of Bulgaria. ** Vladimir Stoychev The Third Reich (Nazi Germany)edit Adolf Hitler was the Austrian-born leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party Heinrich Himmler was Commander of the Schutzstaffel (SS) and Minister of the Interior ** Adolf Hitler was leader of Nazi Germany, first as Chancellor from 1933 until 1934. He later became Germany's Führer from 1934 until his suicide in 1945. Hitler came to power during Germany's period of crisis after the Great War. During his rule, Germany became a fascist state with a policy of anti-Semitism that led to the Holocaust. Hitler pursued an extremely aggressive foreign policythat triggered World War II. He committed suicide on April 30, 1945 along with Eva Braun his long term mistress whom he had married slightly less than 40 hours before they committed suicide. ** Joseph Goebbels was Minister for Public Enlightenment and Propaganda from 1933 until 1945. An avid supporter of the war, Goebbels did everything in his power to prepare the German people for a large-scale military conflict. He was one of Hitler's closest associates and most devout followers. After Hitler's suicide, Goebbels and his wife Magda had their six children poisoned and then also committed suicide. He became Chancellor for one day before his death. ** Hermann Göring was Reichsmarschall and Prime Minister of Prussia. Within the short life of the Third Reich, Göring held a variety of public offices heaped upon him by Hitler. He was the commander-in-chief of the Luftwaffe, President of the Reichstag, Original Head of the Gestapo, Minister of Economics, Paramount Chief of the War Economy, Head of the Four Year Plan, Reichmarshall of the Greater German Reich, Minister of the Forests of the Third Reich and finally defendant Number 1 at the Nuremberg Trials. Hitler awarded Göring the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross for his successful leadership. Originally, Hitler's designated successor, and the second highest-ranking Nazi official. However, by 1942, with his power waning, Göring fell out of favor with the Führer, but continued to be the de jure second-in-command of the Third Reich. Göring was the highest-ranking Nazi official brought before the Nuremberg Trials. He committed suicide with cyanide before his sentence was carried out. ** Heinrich Himmler French State (1940–1942)edit ** Philippe Pétain was an Army Marshal and Chief of State of Vichy France from its establishment in 1940 until the invasion of Normandy in 1944. The Pétain government collaborated with the Nazis, and organized raids to capture French Jews. The Pétain government was opposed by General de Gaulle's Free French Forces, and eventually fell to them. After the war, Pétain was tried for treason and sentenced to life in prison. ** Pierre Laval was Pétain's head of government in 1940, and from 1942 to 1944. Under his second government, collaboration with Nazi Germany intensified. In 1945, Laval was tried for treason, sentenced to death and executed. ** René Bousquet was the deputy head of the Vichy police force. ** Joseph Darnand was the commander of the paramilitary French Militia. A pro-Nazi leader, he was a strong supporter of the Hitler and Pétain governments. He established the Milice to round-up Jews and fight the French Resistance. He was tried for treason and executed after the war. ** Jean Decoux Hellenic State (1941–1944)edit ** Georgios Tsolakoglou was Prime Minister of the Greek collaborationist government from April 30, 1941 to December 2, 1942. ** Konstantinos Logothetopoulos was prime minister from December 2, 1942 to April 7, 1943. ** Ioannis Rallis was prime minister from April 7, 1943 to October 12, 1944. ** Georgios Bakos Minister of Defence Διονύσιος Αγάθος (1885-1956) (Ναζιστής αξιωματικός που γεννήθηκε στη Κέρκυρα, αλλά ζούσε στη Θεσσαλονίκη. Το καλοκαίρι του 1944 ανέλαβε την ηγεσία του ναζιστικού κόμματος Μακεδονίας-Θράκης. Ήταν παντρεμένος με μια Βουλγάρα και είχε αναπτύξει στενές σχέσεις τόσο με τις γερμανικές αρχές κατοχής όσο και με τις βουλγαρικές. Κατά τη διάρκεια της κατοχής, παρέδιδε με προθυμία σε καθημερινή βάση δελτία πληροφοριών στο Στρατιωτικό Διοικητή Θεσσαλονίκης και συμμετείχε σε ομάδα αντικατασκοπείας των Γερμανών, συνεργαζόμενος με τον Πούλο, τον ταγματάρχη Γεώργιο Ζαρταλούδη και τον Εμμανουήλ Γαρουφαλή. Μάλιστα είχε δικό του γραφείο στο Αρχηγείο της (γερμανικής) Μυστικής Αστυνομίας Στρατού (Geheime Feldpolizei), που βρισκόταν στην οδό Τσιμισκή 72. Αξίζει να αναφέρουμε ότι στον Αγάθο πιστώθηκε από την Υπηρεσία Διαχειρίσεως Ισραηλιτικών Περιουσιών ένα γαλακτοπωλείο του Αλμπέρτο Σαρφατή στην οδό Βασιλέως Ηρακλείου 8, που ο Άγαθος το μετέτρεψε σε πολυτελέστατο γαλακτοπωλείο – ζαχαροπλαστείο και έγινε στέκι των Γερμανών και των Ελλήνων συνεργατών τους. Το κατάστημα αυτό εξοπλίστηκε με αντικείμενα αξίας 4.400.900 δραχμών που αφαιρέθηκαν από το κατάστημα του Μπενρουμπή στην οδό Καποδιστρίου. Το Μάιο του 1945 κατέφυγε στην Ελβετία και παρουσιάστηκε στην ελληνική πρεσβεία στη Βέρνη, αποκρύπτοντας το αληθινό του όνομα. Συνελήφθη από τις ελβετικές αρχές. Τον Αύγουστο του 1947 καταδικάστηκε από την ελληνική δικαιοσύνη ερήμην σε ισόβια. Το Σεπτέμβριο του 1947 οδηγήθηκε στις φυλακές Επταπυργίου. Το Νοέμβριο του 1947 καταδικάστηκε σε φυλάκιση 12 ετών (γλυτώνοντας τα ισόβια) και δήμευση της μισής περιουσίας του. Στις 3 Νοεμβρίου 1956 πέθανε στο σπίτι του από καρδιακή προσβολή, σε ηλικία 71 ετών.) Εμμανουήλ Βασιλείου (Μέλος της ΠΑΟ. Γνωστός και ως «καπετάν Μανώλης». Τον Ιούλιο του 1946 καταδικάστηκε σε θάνατο και διατάχτηκε η δήμευση της μισής περιουσίας του. Μεταφέρθηκε στις φυλακές Κέρκυρας. Τον Ιούλιο του 1951 έμαθε για την έκδοση του βασιλικού διατάγματος της 4ης Ιουνίου 1951, σύμφωνα με το οποίο η ποινή του μετατράπηκε σε κάθειρξη 12 ετών. Μεταφέρθηκε στις αγροτικές φυλακές Κασσάνδρας.) Ιωάννης Βελισσαρίδης (μέλος του τάγματος του ναζιστή Πούλου και άτομο της εμπιστοσύνης του. Είχε ποντιακή καταγωγή και ήταν παλιό μέλος της ΕΟΝ και έφεδρος Υπίλαρχος. Τα εγκλήματά του προκάλεσαν την απέχθεια του πληθυσμού της Μακεδονίας. Συμμετείχε ενεργά στην πυρπόληση και λεηλασία του χωριού Λέχοβο Φλώρινας. Το Μάιο του 1944, καθώς επέστρεφε στην Καλαμαριά, βρήκε να τον περιμένουν ορισμένα μέλη της οργάνωσης Ο.Π.Λ.Α., τα οποία τον εκτέλεσαν. Για να εκδικηθούν για το θάνατό του, οι Γερμανοί εκτέλεσαν 10 άτομα.) Αντώνιος Βήχος (Αρχηγός της δωσιλογικής οργάνωσης ΠΟΕΤ. Ήταν μεταλλλειολόγος και γεννημένος στην Κερατέα Αττικής. Στις 1 Φεβρουαρίου 1944, ο Βήχος ίδρυσε στη Θεσσαλονίκη την οργάνωση ΠΟΕΤ με έμβλημα το δικέφαλο αετό και παρέλαβε οπλισμό από τις γερμανικές αποθήκες. Προηγουμένως είχε εξασφαλίσει την έγκριση του Γερμανού ταγματάρχη Alfred Grun. Τον Οκτώβριο του 1947 παρουσιάστηκε στην Εισαγγελία Αθηνών. Η δίκη του ορίστηκε για τις 6 Απριλίου 1948. Ο ίδιος απουσίασε από αυτήν. Το δικαστήριο τον καταδίκασε σε θάνατο, δήμευση όλης της περιουσίας του και ισόβια στέρηση των δικαιωμάτων του. Ο Ειδικός Επίτροπος ζήτησε από το Τμήμα Γενικής Ασφάλειας Αθηνών να φροντίσει για την εκτέλεση της απόφασης. Τελικά η αστυνομία δεν συνέλαβε ποτέ τον Βήχο. Πέθανε τον Οκτώβριο του 1948.) Βούζιος Γεώργιος (ταγματάρχης και υπαρχηγός της οργάνωσης ΠΟΕΤ) Εμμανουήλ Γαρουφαλής (απόστρατος Σμηναγός που δραστηριοποιήθηκε στη Θεσσαλονίκη ως μέλος του τάγματος του ναζιστή Πούλου, την περίοδο της κατοχής. Κατέδωσε στους Γερμανούς διάφορους συναδέλφους του αξιωματικούς που προσπαθούσαν να διαφύγουν στη Μέση Ανατολή. Οι Γερμανοί τον αντάμειψαν προσφέροντάς του μια θέση στην υπηρεσία της αντικατασκοπίας. Όταν είδε ότι το τέλος του πολέμου πλησίαζε, κατέφυγε στη Γερμανία, μαζί με την ερωμένη του Παγώνα, υπηρέτρια του Γ. Πούλου.) Ξενοφών «Φον» Γιοσμάς (γνωστός βασιλόφρων, γερμανόφιλος και δωσίλογος. Κατά την κατοχή εγκατέλειψε την Πιερία και κατέφυγε στη Θεσσαλονίκη, όπου κατατάχθηκε στην οργάνωση του Πούλου, αναλαμβάνοντας το λόχο προπαγάνδας. Το φθινόπωρο του 1944 ακολούθησε τους Γερμανούς και τον Πούλο κατά την υποχώρησή τους. Συνεργάστηκε με τον ναζιστή Τσιρονίκο στη Βιέννη. Το 1945 η ελληνική δικαιοσύνη τον καταδίκασε ερήμην σε θάνατο. Τον Ιούνιο του 1947 ήρθε στην Ελλάδα. Όχι μόνο δεν εκτελέστηκε, αλλά σύντομα αποφυλακίστηκε χάρη στο βασιλιά Παύλο που του απένειμε χάρη. Το 1952 βγήκε από τη φυλακή και αργότερα έγινε σχολικός έφορος στην Άνω Τούμπα Θεσσαλονίκης και εκδότης εφημερίδας. Πέθανε το 1975, ύστερα από εγκεφαλικό επεισόδιο. Ο γιος του, Αλέξανδρος Γιοσμάς, ήταν υποψήφιος βουλευτής με το ΛΑ.Ο.Σ. του Καρατζαφέρη.) Γεώργιος Γκαρίπης (ιδρυτικό μέλος της ΠΟΕΤ) Κωνσταντίνος Γούλας (δικηγόρος από τη Θεσσαλονίκη και ηγετικό στέλεχος της οργάνωσης ΕΕΕ) Κύρος Γραμματικόπουλος (Γεννήθηκε στην Τραπεζούντα και εγκαταστάθηκε στη Δράμα και αργότερα στη Θεσσαλονίκη. Έγινε μέλος του ναζιστικού κόμματος του Γεωργίου Σπυρίδη και κατατάχθηκε εθελοντής στη Βέρμαχτ. Πολέμησε σε διάφορες μάχες. Το 1943 επέστρεψε στη Θεσσαλονίκη και άρχισε να εργάζεται για λογαριασμό της γερμανικής Μυστικής Αστυνομίας. Φορούσε γερμανική στολή, συμμετείχε σε εφόδους σε σπίτια, σε συλλήψεις και δολοφονίες. Την ίδια χρονιά, μέσα από ένα άρθρο του που δημοσιεύτηκε στη ναζιστική εφημερίδα «Νέα Ευρώπη» εξέφρασε το θαυμασμό του για τη Γερμανία. Την επόμενη χρονία εντάχθηκε στην ομάδα του Φριτς Σούμπερτ και πήρε μέρος σε επιχειρήσεις στην περιοχή των Γιαννιτσών. Συμμετείχε στη δολοφονία 14 ανθρώπων στο Ελευθεροχώρι και στην καταστροφή πολλών σπιτιών. Στις 14-9-1944 συμμετείχε στη δολοφονία περισσότερων από 100 κατοίκων των Γιαννιτσών. Βλέποντας ότι έρχεται το τέλος της κατοχής, κατέφυγε στη Γερμανία. Το 1945 το Ειδικό Δικαστήριο Δοσιλόγων Θεσσαλονίκης τον καταδίκασε ερήμην 5 φορές σε θάνατο. Ενώ συνελήφθη και μεταφέρθηκε στο Σάλτσμπουργκ, δεν εκδόθηκε ποτέ στην Ελλάδα. Αφέθηκε ελεύθερος και πήγε να ζήσει στις ΗΠΑ. Πιθανόν ούτε ο ίδιος δεν είχε φανταστεί πόσο εύκολα θα ξέφευγε από την ελληνική δικαιοσύνη.) Αντώνιος Δάγκουλας (Μικρασιάτης πρόσφυγας που κατοικούσε στα Γρεβενά και υποστήριζε τη βενιζελική παράταξη. Στην κατοχή προσχώρησε στον ΕΛΑΣ. Ήρθε σε ρήξη με την οργάνωση, αποχώρησε και εντάχθηκε στο γερμανόφιλο στρατόπεδο. Αυτός και οι άνδρες του τέθηκαν με προθυμία υπό τις διαταγές του Γερμανού διοικητή της SD Γκρυν. Στρατολογήθηκαν περίπου 100 άτομα και εξοπλίστηκαν από τους Γερμανούς. Δημιούργησαν την «Εθνική Ελληνική Ασφάλεια Πόλεως Θεσσαλονίκης». Οι «Δαγκουλαίοι» εκπαιδεύτηκαν για 15 μέρες στο γήπεδο της ΧΑΝΘ και μετά προχώρησαν σε ένα όργιο εκτελέσεων. Παράλληλα φρόντιζαν και να πλουτίζουν αρπάζοντας διάφορα αντικείμενα από τα σπίτια των θυμάτων τους. Το 1944 κατάλαβε ότι δεν θα γλύτωνε εύκολα από τους αντιστασιακούς. Κρύφτηκε τραυματισμένος σε ένα σπίτι, προσποιούμενος ότι είναι ελασίτης, αλλά συνελήφθη από αντάρτες του ΕΛΑΣ. Μεταφέρθηκε για νοσηλεία σε ένα νοσοκομείο της Θεσσαλονίκης, όπου και απεβίωσε στις 21 Νοεμβρίου 1944.) Βασίλειος Έξαρχος (καθηγητής Θεολογικής του ΑΠΘ. Αθηναίος ναζιστής που συνεργάστηκε με τους Γερμανούς κατακτητές ως μεταφραστής και ως προπαγανδιστής. Δραστηριοποιήθηκε στη Θεσσαλονίκη στη φιλοναζιστική οργάνωση ΕΕΕ. Τον Αύγουστο του 1944 κατέφυγε στην Αθήνα. Πέθανε το 1973.) Γεώργιος Θεμελής (κατοχικός νομάρχης Πέλλας και μέλος της ΠΑΟ) Ηλίας Θεοφάνους (ιδρυτικό μέλος της ΠΟΕΤ. Εκτελέστηκε από αντάρτες του ΕΛΑΣ το Δεκέμβριο του 1944.) Ιωάννης Θεοχαρίδης (ιδρυτικό μέλος της ΠΟΕΤ. Αυτοκτόνησε το Δεκέμβριο του 1944.) Θεόδωρος Θωμαΐδης (στέλεχος της ΠΑΟ και κατοχικός Νομάρχης Κιλκίς) Κυριάκος Ιωαννίδης (ιδρυτικό μέλος της ΠΟΕΤ) Λεωνίδας Ιωαννίδης (στέλεχος του ΕΕΣ) Πέτρος Ιωαννίδης (υπαρχηγός της ΠΟΕΤ. Το 1948 καταδικάστηκε ερήμην σε ισόβια, αλλά κυκλοφορούσε ελεύθερος μέχρι τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1960 ! Το Σεπτέμβριο του 1961 οδηγήθηκε στην Υποδιεύθυνση Γενικής Ασφάλειας Θεσσαλονίκης. Πέθανε το Δεκέμβριο του 1962 σε νοσοκομείο της Θεσσαλονίκης.) Γεώργιος Καζάνας (γερμανόφιλος διοικητής της Ειδικής Ασφάλειας. Κατέφυγε αεροπορικώς στη Βιέννη.) Απόστολος Καρταλάκης (ήταν μέλος της ομάδας του Πούλου και καταγόταν από τον Φιλώτα της Φλώρινας. Διέπραξε πολλές δολοφονίες. Κατέφυγε στην Αυστρία. Το 1947 καταδικάστηκε ερήμην σε θάνατο και δις σε ισόβια. Το καλοκαίρι του 1948 συνελήφθη από τις γαλλικές αρχές στο Klagenfurt της Αυστρίας. Άργησε να σταλεί στην Ελλάδα και να οδηγηθεί στη φυλακή του Επταπυργίου. Κατέθεσε αίτηση ανακοπής της απόφασης, αλλά το Δεκέμβριο του 1950 το Ειδικό Δικαστήριο τον καταδίκασε πάλι σε θάνατο και δις σε ισόβια. Το 1953 έστειλε υπόμνημα στη Φρειδερίκη. Ο γιατρός των φυλακών αποφάσισε ότι ο Καρταλάκης θα έπρεπε να σταλεί στο ψυχιατρείο. Τον Απρίλιο του 1953 ο Καρταλάκης στάλθηκε στο Δημόσιο Ψυχιατρείο. Η αίτηση χάριτος απορρίφθηκε. Το 1956 ο Καρταλάκης μεταφέρθηκε στο Ψυχιατρικό Παράρτημα των Φυλακών Καλλιθέας και από τότε χάθηκαν τα ίχνη του.) Φραγκίσκος Κολλάρας (στέλεχος του ΕΕΣ) *Μιχάλης Παπαδόπουλος (Μιχάλαγας) (ιδρυτικό στέλεχος της οργάνωσης ΠΟΕΤ του Αντωνίου Βήχου. Ήταν ποντιακής καταγωγής και είχε βενιζελικές πολιτικές πεποιθήσεις. Το 1943 εντάχθηκε στην ΠΑΟ. Στη συνέχεια πήγε στη Θεσσαλονίκη και εντάχθηκε στην ΠΟΕΤ. Επίσης έγινε ηγετικό στέλεχος του ΕΕΣ, αναλαμβάνοντας τη θέση του διευθυντή οικονομικών της οργάνωσης στις 31-8-1944. Συνελήφθη στις 17-12-1944 στη Ζαρκαδόπετρα από αντάρτες του ΕΛΑΣ. Δεν πέρασε από δίκη και μετά από τη Συμφωνία της Βάρκιζας αφέθηκε ελεύθερος. Πέθανε στη Θεσσαλονίκη το 1946. Η πιθανότερη εκδοχή είναι ότι αυτοπυροβολήθηκε κατά λάθος.) Κυριάκος Παπαδόπουλος («Κισά Μπατζάκ», δηλαδή κοντοπόδαρος) (στέλεχος του ΕΕΣ και της ΠΑΟ. Ήταν Πόντιος και γεννήθηκε το 1884. Τραυματίστηκε το Νοέμβριο του 1944 στη μάχη του Κιλκίς και αυτοκτόνησε για να μην μπορέσουν να τον αιχμαλωτίσουν οι αντάρτες της αντιστασιακής οργάνωσης ΕΑΜ – ΕΛΑΣ.) Κωνσταντίνος Γ. Παπαδόπουλος (Γεωπόνος ποντιακής καταγωγής και έφεδρος αξιωματικός. Υπήρξε ηγετικό στέλεχος του ΕΕΣ και αργότερα βουλευτής. Συμμετείχε επίσης στην ΠΑΟ και στην ΠΟΕΤ. Απέφυγε να πολεμήσει στην πολύνεκρη μάχη του Κιλκίς το Νοέμβριο του 1944 εναντίον του ΕΑΜ-ΕΛΑΣ. Μετά την απελευθέρωση δικάστηκε από το Ειδικό Δικαστήριο Δωσιλόγων και υποστήριξε ότι ο αγώνας του ΕΕΣ ήταν «δίκαιος», καταφέρνοντας να γλυτώσει το ενδεχόμενο μιας καταδικαστικής απόφασης. Παράλληλα, προσπάθησε να αυτοπαρουσιαστεί ως «αντιστασιακός». Σύμφωνα με επιστολή που συνέταξε ο ταξίαρχος Αρχιμήδης Αργυρόπουλος το 1949, ο Κ. Παπαδόπουλος ήταν συνεργάτης των Γερμανών με πλούσια εγκληματική δράση, που διαγράφτηκε από την ΠΑΟ Θεσσαλονίκης εξαιτίας της αντεθνικής του δράσης, ενώ η επιστολή περιελάμβανε και αντίγραφο του πρωτοκόλλου συνεργασίας που είχε υπογράψει η ηγεσία του ΕΕΣ με τους Γερμανούς την περίοδο της κατοχής. Το 1945 ο Κ. Παπαδόπουλος επέστρεψε στη Θεσσαλονίκη και κατατάχθηκε στο 113ο Τάγμα Εθνοφυλακής. Το 1946 εκλέχτηκε βουλευτής Κοζάνης με το Λαϊκό Κόμμα. Στο επόμενο διάστημα, μέχρι το 1964, εκλεγόταν βουλευτής Κιλκίς με τον «Ελληνικό Συναγερμό» του Παπάγου και την ΕΡΕ του Καραμανλή. Για το δοσιλογικό του παρελθόν και τη συνεργασία του με τους Γερμανούς αντιμετώπισε σοβαρές κατηγορίες από πολιτικούς του κέντρου και της αριστεράς. Στις 13 Μαρτίου 1963, με την ιδιότητα του βουλευτή της ΕΡΕ, εκτόξευσε απειλές εναντίον της ΕΔΑ (Ενιαία Δημοκρατική Αριστερά), αντιμετωπίζοντας την άμεση αντίδραση των αριστερών βουλευτών που τον αποκάλεσαν χιτλερικό και προδότη. Επιτέθηκε και χτύπησε τον Αντώνη Μπριλλάκη της ΕΔΑ και στη συνέχεια δέχθηκε μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο από το Γρηγόρη Λαμπράκη της ΕΔΑ.) Λάσκαρης Παπαναούμ (Καταγόταν από το Μοναστήρι της Σερβίας. Για ένα διάστημα ζούσε και δούλευε στο Αμβούργο, όπου παντρεύτηκε μια Γερμανίδα. Το 1934 επέστρεψε στη Θεσσαλονίκη και ανέλαβε την αντιπροσωπεία μιας σερβικής εταιρείας ακατέργαστων δερμάτων. Το 1938 έγινε πράκτορας της Ειδικής Ασφάλειας. Τον καιρό που οι δυνάμεις του Άξονα είχαν σαν στόχο τους την κατάληψη της Ελλάδας, ο Παπαναούμ διοχέτευε πληροφορίες στους Γερμανούς για τα σχέδια της Θεσσαλονίκης, κάνοντας ευκολότερη την κατάληψή της από τον εχθρό. Τη μέρα που μπήκε ο γερμανικός στρατός στη Θεσσαλονίκη, αυτός ανέβηκε σε ένα γερμανικό τανκ και πανηγύριζε. Οι Γερμανοί τον τοποθέτησαν στην GFP, στην SD και στη διεύθυνση του μυστικού γραφείου προστασίας των κατοχικών στρατευμάτων. Κατάφερε να αποκτήσει όχι μόνο την εμπιστοσύνη των κατακτητών, αλλά και μεγάλα χρηματικά ποσά. Όταν δύο αστυνομικοί ανακάλυψαν μέσα στις αποθήκες του 8.000 οκάδες ελαιόλαδου, οι Γερμανοί αρνήθηκαν να του απαγγείλουν κατηγορίες για μαύρη αγορά και να κατασχέσουν το ελαιόλαδο. Σύντομα έδειξα τα ρατσιστικά αισθήματά του για τους Εβραίους, τους οποίους εκμεταλλεύτηκε στο μέγιστο βαθμό. Χάρη στις διώξεις εναντίον των Εβραίων, πέρασαν στα χέρια του διάφορες εβραϊκές επιχειρήσεις από τις οποίες κέρδισε χιλιάδες λίρες. Όταν είδε ότι οι Γερμανοί θα έφευγαν από την Ελλάδα, αποφάσισε να τους ακολουθήσει και αυτός, βρίσκοντας στη χώρα τους φιλόξενο έδαφος και μια νέα υπηκοότητα. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο μπόρεσε να ξεφύγει από την ελληνική δικαιοσύνη, η οποία τον καταδίκασε ερήμην το 1945 σε δύο φορές ισόβια. Έζησε στη Γερμανία μέχρι το 1971 που πέθανε και δεν εκδόθηκε ποτέ στην Ελλάδα.) Γεώργιος Πούλος (1889 – 1949) (απόστρατος αντιβασιλικός αξιωματικός, φανατικός γερμανόφιλος και χιτλερικός, με πλούσια εγκληματική δράση. Πάνω από τη δεξιά τσέπη του χιτωνίου του υπήρχε ο γερμανικός αετός με τη σβάστικα. Συνελήφθη στο Κίτσμπιχελ της Αυστρίας στις 19-5-1945 από τους Αμερικανούς. Στις 9 Απριλίου 1947 οδηγήθηκε στις στρατιωτικές φυλακές Επταπυργίου. Στις 22 Μαΐου 1947 άρχισε στο Διαρκές Στρατοδικείο Θεσσαλονίκης η δίκη του Πούλου και των συνεργατών του. Στις 2-12-1947 άρχισε η δίκη του στο Ειδικό Δικαστήριο Δοσιλόγων. Εκτελέστηκε στις 11 Ιουνίου 1949.) Νικόλαος Ραγκαβής (αντιστράτηγος και Γενικός Διοικητής Μακεδονίας. Ήταν παντρεμένος με Γερμανίδα και διατηρούσε αρκετά καλές σχέσεις με τις γερμανικές κατοχικές αρχές.) Γεώργιος Σερεμέτης (ιδρυτικό μέλος της ΠΟΕΤ) Φριτς Σούμπερτ (Fritz Schubert) (1897 – 1947) (Αν και δεν ήταν Έλληνας, θεωρήσαμε καλό να αναφέρουμε λίγες πληροφορίες για αυτόν.) (Γερμανός υπαξιωματικός με πλούσια εγκληματική δράση στην Κρήτη και στη Μακεδονία. Το 1934 έγινε μέλος του Ναζιστικού Κόμματος Γερμανίας (NSDAP). Πρωτοεμφανίστηκε στην Κρήτη του καλοκαίρι του 1941. Εκτέλεσε πολλούς Έλληνες σε διάφορα χωριά του νησιού. Το Φεβρουάριο του 1944 στάλθηκε στη Μακεδονία, όπου συνέχισε το δολοφονικό του έργο. Ευθύνεται μεταξύ άλλων και για το Ολοκαύτωμα στο Χορτιάτη, όπου με τη βοήθεια και άλλων Γερμανών και Ελλήνων δοσιλόγων σκότωσε 149 κατοίκους. Ανάμεσά τους 109 γυναίκες και κορίτσια. Στα τέλη Οκτωβρίου του 1944 έφυγε μαζί με τα γερμανικά στρατεύματα που αποχωρούσαν από την Ελλάδα. Το Φεβρουάριο του 1945 έφθασε στη Βιέννη. Στις 4-5-1945 συνελήφθη από τους Αμερικανούς και τους είπε ψέματα ότι ήταν Έλληνας. Στις 5 Σεπτεμβρίου 1945 στάλθηκε στην Ελλάδα και αποκαλύφθηκε η πραγματική του ταυτότητα. Συνελήφθη και οδηγήθηκε στις φυλακές Αβέρωφ. Στις 5 Αυγούστου 1947 το Δικαστήριο τον κήρυξε ένοχο και τον καταδίκασε 27 φορές σε θάνατο. Εκτελέστηκε στις 22 Οκτωβρίου 1947.) Γεώργιος Σπυρίδης (1897 – 1950) (φανατικός ναζιστής, γεννημένος στην Κερασούντα και Αρχηγός για ένα διάστημα του Ναζιστικού Κόμματος Μακεδονίας – Θράκης. Με το κόμμα αυτό κατέβηκε στις εκλογές του Σεπτεμβρίου του 1932 και του Ιουνίου του 1935. Τον Απρίλιο του 1934 έστειλε ένα γράμμα στον Χίτλερ, με το οποίο του εξέφρασε τον απεριόριστο θαυμασμό του. Όταν τα βουλγαρικά στρατεύματα εισέβαλαν στην Ανατολική Μακεδονία, ο Σπυρίδης κατέφυγε στη Θεσσαλονίκη. Εκεί προχώρησε σε ανασυγκρότηση του κόμματος το οποίο αρχικά στεγάστηκε δωρεάν στο ξενοδοχείο Άτλας στην οδό Εγνατία, κατόπιν εντολής των γερμανικών αρχών κατοχής και λίγο αργότερα σε οίκημα στην οδό Κομνηνών στο κέντρο της πόλης που αποτέλεσε και κατοικία του Σπυρίδη. Ο Σπυρίδης επισκεπτόταν συχνά το Νικόλαο Χερτούρα που ήταν Γενικός Διευθυντής της Γενικής Διεύθυνσης Επισιτιστικών και Οικονομικών Αναγκών Μακεδονίας και του ζητούσε διάφορα τρόφιμα (αυγά, μέλι, φασόλια, κρέας, φρούτα, λάδι κ.α.) καθώς και άλλα είδη όπως τσιγάρα, σαπούνι και γραφική ύλη λέγοντας ότι προορίζονταν για άπορα μέλη και οπαδούς του κόμματος του. * Category:Nazis all Category:Kills everything Category:Omnipotence